1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile molding and to a fastener for attaching this molding to a car body.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called “fastener-held automobile molding,” such as employed in body-side, roof or bumper molding, has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 9-226476 (see FIGS. 12 and 13). When attaching this type of molding to a car body, a fastener 8, which has engaging claws 7 that project from its tip for engaging into a mounting hole in the car body, is engaged and clipped into a fastener holder 6. Fastener holder 6 is formed of three projecting walls 4, which project out from the molding main body 1 surface that is opposite the design face which will be on the outside of the car (i.e., projecting walls 4 are provided to the surface of the molding that will face the car, hereinafter referred to as “reverse face 2”), projecting walls 4 forming three sides that run along the directions in which reverse face 2 extends, excluding opening 3 which is left open on one side of reverse face 2; and a plate-shaped fastener mounting seat 5 which is formed connecting the ends of projecting walls 4 that are projecting out from molding main body 1. In this design, the molding is attached to the car body by engaging the engaging claws 7 at the end of fastener 8 with the mounting hole in the car body. Namely, base plate 9, which is provided at the base end of fastener 8 opposite engaging claws 7, is inserted via opening 3 into the internal housing space 10 that is enclosed by the three projecting walls 4 and fastener mounting seat 5 in fastener holder 6, and is housed therein. A pair of holding claws 11, which are formed to both sides of base 9 at its trailing end of insertion into housing space 10 and project in the direction of insertion of base plate 9, engage from the outside with stopping members 12 which are formed in the two projecting walls 4 that are on either side of opening 3. As a result, fastener 8 is prevented from falling out of fastener holder 6, thereby maintaining a stable housing state. In addition, a trunk 13, which projects up from base plate 9 of fastener 8 and has engaging claws 7 formed at the projecting end thereof, and a ridge 14, which is formed extending on base plate 9 and continuing from the base end of trunk 13 that projects from base plate 9, are inserted via opening 3 into an insertion groove 15 which is cut into fastener mounting seat 5. As a result, fastener 8 is clipped stably at a specific direction in fastener holder 6. Note that molding main body 1, fastener holder 6 and fastener 8 are typically formed of a synthetic resin.
In recent years there has been growing interest in recycling automobile parts, prompting investigation into the possibility of recycling automobile molding as well. However, recycling of automobile molding has been complicated by the fact that the typical design is one in which the fastener cannot be easily separated from the molding main body.
For example, fastener 8 cannot be easily removed from fastener holder 6 when attempting to separate fastener 8 from the molding main body 1 in the automobile molding shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, so that it becomes necessary to cut fastener holder 6 or fastener 8. As a result, recycling of the molding is not possible. Moreover, removal of fastener holder 6 and fastener 8 using a blade is dangerous and is not efficient due to the time required for this operation. In order to remove fastener 8 from fastener holder 6 with good efficiency, it is necessary to cut holding claws 11 on fastener 8 which are engaged in stopping members 12 on the fastener holder 6 side. However, in the case of a molding main body 1 in which, for example, a plurality of fastener holders 6 are provided, it becomes necessary to cut two holding claws 11 per anchored fastener 8 for every fastener holder 6. Thus, the number of cutting sites becomes numerous and efficiency is poor. Moreover, when nippers or other such tools are used to cut fasteners 8 (i.e., cut holding claws 11), the cut pieces can fly and become scattered about the work area, so that time is required for cleaning.